


Naked Attraction

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Famous Harry, Game Shows, Love Bites, M/M, Meet-Cute, Naked attraction, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: Naked Attraction: a gameshow where the contestant views 6 naked possible partners and narrows them down based off of pure attraction.Harry was not a fan of the shallow gameshow, so he decided to mix it up a little.Louis Tomlinson was the only gay and unfortunate staff member chosen to step in for one of the six possible partners when someone dropped out. He hated working there, and he definitely didn't want to agree, but it was too good of an offer to be turned down. Nothing would come out of it, surely, and they even agreed to keep his identity a secret.That all changed when famous singer Harry Styles walked out. Louis had no idea who he was, and Harry liked that about him.. . .Or the one based off a British TV show called Naked Attraction that I found hilarious.





	Naked Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> The gameshow itself is called Naked Attraction. I watched it on Youtube and found it really interesting, and the idea just popped into my head. I really hope I'm not like infringing on their rights...
> 
> Anyways, I am American, so if I slip up using British slang, my apologies. 
> 
> This is all a work of fiction in my head. None of this happened. I also in no way am saying anything about Louis or Harry's sexuality or personal lives. All fiction. :)
> 
> Please ask me if you want to translate anything.
> 
> And enjoy!

Naked Attraction

 

“This is beyond insulting,” Louis squirmed as a make-up artist pressed brushes into his face. “I deserve better than this!”

 

Lou looked at him, face dropping into one of utter seriousness. “You’re a witty stage manager with a twitter account that hurts this show’s views with each tweet. I think management is doing this to convince you to quit.”

 

Louis would give her that. He didn’t know why he ever agreed to work for the television show _Naked Attraction._ Originally, it was the internship he was assigned back in uni, which offered him a job due to his great work as a stage manager. If anything else, Louis got things done, which was primarily the reason the show had quickly grown to hate him.

 

Louis had always used twitter for sarcastic comments and whatnot, but when he delved more into serious topics, people started taking real interest. Soon enough, he was, by definition, ‘twitter famous,’ and his other social medias weren’t doing too poorly either. To this date, his most famous tweets were the ones concerning LGBTQ+ topics, and Louis couldn’t be prouder. His lesser known but still drastically effective ones were about feminism in general.

 

_‘Naked Attraction_ is taking a step back in feminism’ in his eyes, and he wrote exactly that. It may or may not have been due to the fact that they’d cut his salary. Still, the statement was true. The entire premise of the show was to deduce between six possible partners which one that contestant wanted to go on a date with…all based on their physical appearance. Moreover, their bodies were publicly judged on national television.

 

Again, the fact that Louis still worked there was mind blowing.

 

“They can’t legally make me do this,” Louis huffed.

 

“You do realize you already signed on, right? We already had this conversation, right?” Lou huffed. “You were promised a _large_ amount of money. Trust me, babe, if I could, I’d switch you places in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, our celebrity guest prefers men, and you’re the only gay stage manager we have.”

 

“Another problem here,” Louis hissed. Lou opened her mouth to comment on something as she brushed contour over his abs, which he personally thought were defined enough as it was. “Who even is this celebrity guest?”

 

Lou looked up with excitement. “Harry Styles! You really will love this. He’s only decided to come-,”

 

“Lou! Styles’ stylist stabbed him in the eye. He’s, er, requesting a new person,” said one of Louis’ fellow stage managers. Louis huffed. Of course, the celebrity would demand such a thing. It fit his snobby character. Louis hadn’t heard of this celebrity, but he knew the types of people that signed on to these things were nothing less than self-righteous. How could they not be if they were willing to go on a date with someone purely based off of looks?

 

Louis chanted to himself why he was doing this. He reminded himself that, though twitter had recently made him official and started paying him to tweet, he wasn’t in solid enough standing to pass up on the amount of money they were offering him to fill in for one of the contestants that dropped out at the last second.

 

So there Louis was, about to show his business to the world. The only pro of this was that his face and real name wouldn’t be shown on television. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to address this to his followers because he was about to do one of the most demeaning things in his life.

 

He guided himself to his tube where his body would be put on display for the live audience to see. They’d already signed DNR’s to keep his identity a secret. That fact did not comfort him from what was about to happen.

 

Soon enough, Louis’ good friend and host of the show, Niall Horan, stepped onto stage. Niall was a bubbly person in general and did a wonderful job at making this show _seem_ less demeaning than it actually was.

 

Before they went live, however, a stage manager he knew by the name of Perrie came over with a microphone in her hands. “What’s this?” Louis asked as he began to strip down. He knew the drill; she’d take them to a room off the stage for whenever the time came for him to get dressed. However, the six viable men for Harry to judge never got mics.

 

Perrie was grinning brightly. “Harry’s mixing things up. Put it on. You’re allowed to comment anything you’d like throughout.”

 

Louis frowned. That was new. Didn’t that defeat the whole point of judging based off of physical appearance alone?

 

“Whatever. This is bloody weird,” Louis hissed as he finally pulled off his pants and gave them to Perrie, who purposefully kept her eyes upright.

 

“Uncomfortable? Never thought we’d see the infamous Tommo squirm with insecurity,” she teased.

 

“Not insecure in the least,” Louis smirked. “Just dreading when he chooses my rocking body and I have to talk to a wall the whole night.”

 

Maybe he was a little nervous. After all, allowing close to fifty people see his most private parts was not something he normally did. Without much say otherwise, Louis put the mic in and turned as the show began.

“Welcome everybody! We have a special treat for us today. I’m sure everyone is familiar with Harry Styles’s newest album, right? Well, we have the man himself here for us today!”

 

Louis snorted, painfully confused. He’d never heard of Harry Styles before. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but if he made pop music, as he suspected, then it would make sense for Louis to have never heard of him.

 

The other contestants all made sounds of shock and approval. Clearly, they hadn’t been told who they’d be competing for. The live audience cheered loudly as a figure made his way on stage. Due to the blue tube he was in, Louis couldn’t see anything but very fuzzy shapes of people in front of them.

 

“So, Harry Styles, we are very excited to have you on the show,” Niall chirped excitedly. Louis rolled his eyes and began to think of a sarcastic comment in his mind before remembering he now had a mic.

 

“Stop butt-kissing, Nialler,” Louis smirked.

 

The crowd burst into laughter, and the other contestants all gasped in horror. The sound of a deep, unfamiliar voice chuckling into a mic caught Louis off guard. He’d been expecting a curse back at him from both men on stage, but he only received it from Niall.

 

“Snarky, Blue is, hmm?” the voice said again, and Louis had to assume it was Harry. Damn him and his deep, rumbling voice. Louis refused to let himself shiver lest they suddenly raise the tube. “I’m glad to hear that, though. Gives some personality to him!”

 

Niall hummed in agreement. “That’s right. Harry, why don’t you tell everyone why you decided to join our show?”

 

“Gladly,” he said in a calm voice, as if this was a conversation being held over tea. Louis was shocked to hear such gentleness in his voice. He cursed himself for not looking up what Harry looked like before stepping into the tube. “As most of you know, I am an advocate for loving your body. I’m not particularly a fan of judging other’s bodies, however, and I am certainly no fan of deciding if I like someone based off of looks alone – hello people, it’s 2019. We can start appreciating a hot mind more than a hot body!”

 

Niall snickered. “Hot mind. Is that even a thing?”

 

“Absolutely,” Harry grinned. “You all have it right in that you have to have the physical attraction, but I am here to prove to you that attraction between the mind is equally as important.”

 

“How so?” asked one of the contestants. His voice was nasally, making Louis flinch at the loud sound of it.

 

“Harry here has taken on a bet,” Niall said, back in his eager tone Louis knew so well. Louis huffed a sigh, deciding these shows went by faster when only watching. He’d forgotten his voice could be heard by everyone. Niall only paused momentarily, probably hoping to play it off. Everyone knew who spoke; every time Louis said anything, his tube would light up bright blue. “If the date he chooses turns into something other than a fling, something never having happened in the show’s history, then we’ll change our show to include Harry’s modifications. If not, then Harry can formally stop bashing our show.”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. Now that caught his attention. Nobody mentioned he had a fellow scorn of the show in his premise. Still, Harry was a popstar. There was no way he’d be interested in touching one of those, and he certainly wouldn’t consider a serious relationship with one.

 

Louis had missed more of the conversation while in deep thought, and before he knew it, Niall said, “Well, Harry, are you ready to come face to face with the willie of your next partner?”

 

Harry laughed nervously. “Heyyy, no need to be so blunt,” he said, and it was honestly in such a pure tone it sounded sort of adorable. That also surprised Louis. Judging by the distinct height difference he could see, Harry was much taller than Niall.

 

Not that he liked that or anything.

 

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Raise the tubes, please.”

 

For a scary moment, Louis thought the tubes wouldn’t stop at his waist. He was definitely not ready to be starkers yet! A slow progression, he suddenly decided as his breath closed up, was good.

 

“Ooo,” Niall said, voice suggestive. Louis could just barely make out the motion of Harry running a hand through his hair. Louis could relate, though he felt he had more justification for it. Of course, seeing six dicks at once had to be awfully overwhelming. “Look at that. You six have stunned Harry, I think! Any in particular that’s got your jaw dropped to the floor, mate?”

 

Louis shifted on his feet, trying to stop the grin from spreading on his lips. The idea that he was the one to cause some popstar to become speechless was interesting. He laughed a bit.

 

“Uh, yes, blue. Definitely blue.”

 

“Really?” he snorted, shocked yet pleased with that answer. Louis glanced down. He hadn’t thought his penis was anything special. “You do know it’s a crime to be seeing them flaccid, right?”

 

The whole crowd burst into laughter. “Well, sure, blue, if you can get and stay hard for the rest of the show, please, be our guest.”

 

Louis again shifted on his feet, pouting a bit. “Nah, you’re alrigh’.”

 

“So, Harry, what about blue stands out?”

 

Harry snorted. “Other than his mouth? Well, his dick, to be honest. Each of them here are lovely, but, well, look at him, Niall. He’s quite well endowed.” Louis grinned. He supposed he was. He never really worried about size in others himself, but he did know he wasn’t on the small side. “And, just, I like the looks of it.”

  
“Is that important to you then? Size?”

 

Harry hummed. “Yes and no.”

 

“That makes no bloody sense,” Louis muttered, again forgetting about his mic. The other contestants weren’t talking this much. However, he supposed he wasn’t as star struck as the other contestants considering he still had no idea who this Harry Styles guy was. Surely he couldn’t be that big of a star or he would have seen him, right?

 

Harry laughed. “You’re right. The thing is, physically, you don’t need a lot of length to please a man, but I’ve found it’s just...really nice when there is a lot of length. Also, the girth. Now that’s nice to have, as well.”

 

Louis has a growing suspicion this was the closest Harry would get to having an opinion, even on the show where you were supposed to have an opinion on things.

 

“Hear that one, blokes? Sounds like Harry here is a bottom.”

 

“Oi! I do both, thank you,” Harry said, feigning to be slightly miffed. Louis tossed him a thumbs up in approval. “See, blue likes that, too!”

 

“Anything else then?”

 

“His thighs. His thighs are great. So are Green’s, though.”

 

So they moved on to Green. Harry was very kind in what he said, never saying anything negative. He would, however, say very little about certain topics on certain people. Niall even asked about the size of one man’s presumably smaller penis, and Harry again said that he didn’t mind.

 

Louis got the message because he felt similarly. When it came down to it, there was nothing like being filled up as completely as possible.

 

The other contestants remarked here and there, but it was always accompanied with a squeak of uncertainty. Most were gracious thanks and whatnot that Louis felt were simply implied. Even if they weren’t, Louis wouldn’t thank a random stranger for judging his junk if he wasn’t even going to please him after.

 

“Okay, Harry Styles, ready to eliminate someone?” Niall asked with too much excitement. Louis sighed with boredom. He almost hoped it was him so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself further. Still, they hadn’t seen his bum yet, and he figured if he was going to be put on display, he’d at least get to show off that.

 

“Not really. I hardly know them,” Harry protested. Louis nodded. Points for him.

 

“Is there anyone here you’re just not attracted to? Or in the least sense of it?”

 

Harry groaned. “Alright. Fine. Pink.“

 

“It was the hair, wasn’t it?” Niall asked.

 

“I don’t mind hair, but I do like it to be somewhat well kept and groomed.”

 

Louis made a face. Who wouldn’t at least touch up down there knowing everything would be on full display on national television? He had to agree with Harry on this one.

 

Pink quickly came by and hugged Harry and Niall before walking off quickly. Harry made a comment about feeling bad about embarrassing him. Louis wanted to retort he was asking for it to begin with by signing up for this horrid show, but he digressed.

 

“Alright, lads, I think Harry here is ready for you to turn around.”

 

Louis bit his lip. This was hit strongest asset, and he wouldn’t lie if he said he’d be a little upset -

 

“What the fuck, Blue!?”

 

Ah, there is was.

 

Niall’s and Louis’ combined laughter sounded weird together. “I take it you want to start with him again?”

 

Just to be cheeky, he wiggled his butt a bit. Harry actually caught his breath. “Niall, mate, I know you’re straight, but you cannot tell me this isn’t the best arse you’ve seen.”

 

Niall chuckled. “It is rather large. Impressive, Blue.” He sounded like he’d rather eat his words. Louis smirked, giving off another little shake. “Be strong, Harry. Be strong.”

 

“Is it fake, at least?” Harry asked.

 

“Nope!” Louis said proudly. “I’ve just been blessed. And years of footie in college.”

 

Harry made an impressed ‘hmm’ sound. “Well, that’s just unfair. Moving on now out of respect to the others.”

 

Louis cackled loudly. Maybe if he let his true, slightly cocky colors shine through Harry would vote him off. However, from then over-the-top positive reactions he got from the supposed celebrity, Louis doubted that.

 

Harry made gracious comments to everyone on their bums. He even had a lengthy conversation with one of them about the benefits of yoga on the bum. Louis wanted to bring up that footie had a far greater outcome than yoga, but he bit his tongue and decided to let his body speak for himself.

 

“Alright, Harry Styles. The time has come. Who are you sending home? Boys, you can turn around if you’d like.” Niall spoke calmly, and Louis heard the shuffle of feet from the other tubes, but he stayed put. “Blue?”

 

“Gotta put my best _ass_ et out there, right?”

 

Everyone laughed fully, but then Harry muttered, “Is there a even bad asset?”

 

Louis’ heart fluttered inexplicably. He ignored it. “Alright, I really have to choose? What a pity? Such lovely lads...”

 

Niall laugher compliantly. “Yes. Truly a tragedy. When you’re ready...”

 

Louis didn’t expect his head to feel a rush as the anticipation built, but he did. And then the built up pressure released when Harry said, “Yellow.”

 

Louis breathed again. They took some time sending Yellow off. His reason was something around a preference for curvier men. Louis had to force himself to stay quiet at that. Yellow was absolutely heartbroken from the sounds of it, but he eventually did leave.

 

“I feel horrible. What if he was the one? You can always adjust to bodies, you know,” Harry muttered. Niall clamped a hand around his shoulder.

 

“If you’re not attracted to him, you’re just not attracted to him. Have to face that fact sometime, Styles.”

 

Harry pouted some more about how he was still handsome, just not his type. “Stop whining. Please, you’re killing me. I’m sure others find him attractive. Just not you. And that’s fine. So get on with it.” It was silent, so Louis assumed Harry was gaping at Niall. “Well, Blue might be fit, but he does come with some baggage, huh?”

 

Harry said, “‘Baggage’ right...”

 

“Let’s raise the tubes, please!” Niall announced, so Louis turned around. Cold air hit his stomach as the tube raised higher. His stomach tensed slightly by response.

 

“Ooo. Tattoos!” Harry said excitedly. “Let’s check out Red’s.”

 

Louis tried not to be put off by not being picked first, for once. He had tattoos on his chest and arms. One was even by his hip.

 

“You can tell a lot about what tattoos someone has,” Harry said. “Like Green’s. I like the idea, and I like that he’s went to all these places, but I’m not a huge fan on the neatness of it. I like a little...ruggedness in tattoos.”

 

“Blue’s got some ruggedness it seems,” Niall said as their voices moved closer. Louis could now see their feet and legs, and Harry had big feet.

 

The pant suit he wore was white with flower patterns. Louis was immediately worried. Surely as a celebrity he had to be someone attractive and not some hippie with a beard down to his knees, right? He’d be very disappointed if that was the case.

 

“You’ve got some interesting tattoos, Blue. What’s the tic tac toe for?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Some have deep meaning. Some are just nice and, as you say, rugged.”

 

“So this really means nothing to you?” Harry questioned. Louis gritted his teeth.

 

“About as much as your pants probably mean to you. Flamboyant are we?”

 

Harry gasped, as did most people in the crowd and some of the contestants. Niall only laughed. “I look rather dashing, thank you. And they make my butt look better than yours.

 

“Doubtful. I’d love to see you try,” Louis snickered, only then realizing he was _flirting_ with this man. Hefelt a little disgusted with himself. Then again, maybe he shouldn’t. If he critiqued the show, maybe he wasn’t as dumb as rocks like he’d thought.

 

Harry hummed, inching closer as he looked over his tattoos more. “Nice little V he has, doesn’t he?” Niall pointed out, clearly trying to reign the show back into what its normal standards were. People watched it for the judgement of bodies, not flirting. Louis liked Harry more and more by the second. “Little short, though.”

 

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Always on it about that. Very unoriginal.”

 

“I don’t care about height,” Harry said cooly, voice sending a shiver down Louis’ body. “He’s got a nice frame. _Very_ fit.”

 

The way his voice seemed to growl with that made his heart race and, to his utter embarrassment, dick twitch.

 

“Oh. He liked that compliment,” Niall cackled. Louis huffed indignantly, feeling the pressing urge to cover himself up. He would never hear the end of this and he knew it.

 

Harry didn’t comment.

 

“Alright, you’ve seen your tattoos. You’ve seen your bodies. What have you got to say?”

 

Harry sighed, jumping right into it this time around. “As nice as his tattoo was, I think Green is a little too clean cut for me. If he gets neat tattoos, he’s bound to be a neat person. I want spontaneous and, frankly, someone who can be a little dirty. Sorry.”

 

“Alright, let’s see who you just sent home.”

 

Green walked out in a brisk stroll. Louis agreed with Harry full heartedly on this one. Just by his walk, he seemed like a planner, and those were never any fun. Louis only hoped Harry himself was as spontaneous as he was.

 

That thought took him by surprise. Since when had he been imagining he’d be winning this? Since when had he been wanting to win this?

 

Well, Louis supposed it felt like he had a fair chance. His arse was hard to compete with, but then again, Harry seemed to be going more off of personality, at least this time around.

 

“Alright, Harry this is it. You finally get to put a face to their...color. You nervous?”

 

“Honestly, yes. I’ve pictured them in my head, and, well, it’s hard to compete with a person you created.”

 

Louis huffed. He wanted this tube up as soon as possible. There was a small chance Louis would be able to recognize Harry’s face. He was dying to know what type of music he played.

 

“Alright then. Let’s reveal their faces, but remember, they can now see you,” Niall said in a teasing tone. Harry chuckled politely, obviously thinking they all already knew what he looked like.

 

Louis snorted. He didn’t and the anticipation was killing him.

 

When the tube was finally lifted, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust. With his head turned, Louis got a good look at the Harry Styles himself.

 

He still didn’t know him. A frown settled onto his face as he thought about that curly hair and jaw line. When his eyes became visible, he swore he’d seen them before. That brilliant shade of green was simply unforgettable.

 

“Why the frown, Blue?” Niall asked with mirth. Harry turned to look at him, eyes widened in the process. It didn’t push away the scowl he was wearing, even if it added in extra blush.

 

“I can’t tell where I’ve seen him before,” Louis muttered, not meaning for the mic to pick it up because he knew it’d create some laughs. As expected, people laughed. Harry did not. He just kept staring.

 

He was a tall man, someone who would be about three fourths of a head taller than Louis, and he was extremely fit. The suit, with a horrendously matching blazer, did somehow work for him. It framed him and his long hair in ways that had Louis’ mouth watering. The curls fell to his shoulder, and that gorgeous smile slowly forming on his face was heart breaking alongside his dimples.

 

This was not good.

 

“Could it possibly be from his album cover?” Niall grinned. Louis shot him a scowl. He probably knew Louis didn’t listen to his kind of music. Even if it wasn’t pop, it had to be alternative, which was closer but still far off from the rock Louis listened to.

 

“Well, let’s have a look. What do you think of Blue?”

 

Harry blinked, trying to form words, and a smug smirk fell onto Louis’ lips. He liked what he saw, which was a definitely, embarrassing mutual feeling.

 

“Gorgeous,” Harry chirped, shaking his head. “His hair is hot. And his eyes. And nose. Overall, he looked like a hot fairy. Is that a thing?”

 

Louis suddenly scowled. He wasn’t sure he liked that description.

 

“Elf? A fit elf? Is that better? You’ve just got these handsome elvish features that - yeah,” Harry said, speaking as fast as possible for someone with such a slow drawl normally. He was blushing, but then so was Louis. There were worse things to be called. “Moving on!”

 

Louis surveyed the ‘competition.’ All that were left were Purple and Orange.

 

Purple was a skinnier bloke even taller than Harry. He looked like a pale model, Louis supposed. He was surprised Harry hadn’t taken him out yet, though, if he truly did prefer curvier guys.

 

Orange was handsome. He was muscular and had nice hair and a decent smile. Louis would consider him for a date. The only problem was the way his eyes went wide upon seeing Harry. He was without a doubt star struck. Well, if Harry liked that, then that was fine. Louis wouldn’t like that, and he only had a small number of fans of that magnitude.

 

As expected, Harry voted off Purple. He claimed it had to do with lack of connection in his eyes. Louis promptly ignored that.

 

“Now this is normally when we’d have the contestants speak a bit and see Harry naked, but tonight Harry has changed things up, obviously,” Niall said.

 

“I have a few questions for each of you to answer,” Harry said, eyes flashing between Louis’ and Orange’s.

 

“First, we never did comment on their accents. What do you think of them?” Niall asked, looking at Louis with a grin. He knew Louis wasn’t a fan of his accent. Most people hated his accent. He personally thought everyone else sounded silly, but nobody ever agreed. Considering he was so far south from his northern home town, it was understandable but still annoying.

 

“That’s quite an unimportant thing, innit?” Harry chuckled to himself. “I think they’re both great. I’m sure you prefer Orange from Ireland, right?”

 

Niall pumped his fist in the air, to which Orange responded with the same “Oi Oi!”

 

Harry happily looked to Louis, noting the scowl written clearly on his face. “Well then, I’m partial to Blue’s here. Very cute. I could listen to him talk for hours.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll talk for hours, too,” Niall covered his mic and muttered, winking toward Louis, who stuffed the urge to step on his foot down.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair,” Orange pouted much like a child would, and Louis had to say it was undeniably and extremely unattractive. His face was too elongated to make that protruding lip anything less than pathetic. “You can’t side on him just because Niall likes something of me.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, as did Louis. He sounded like a baby. Louis wanted to point that out, but he figured it was obvious. So he stepped forward and patted his shoulder. “No worries. Harry was just joking. He’s got questions to be concerned about, alrigh’?”

 

Orange seemed to have forgotten that, so he squared his shoulders and nodded enthusiastically. Louis found Harry looking at him with an odd expression. “Well go on! We haven’t got all day!”

 

Harry had the audacity to laugh at Louis. He was glad they could now see his face because he was just shocked. Harry Styles was something else completely. “Right then. What is your favorite song?”

 

Orange raised his hand in an excited manner. “Two Ghosts, for sure!”

 

Harry blushed. “Are you sure? It doesn’t have to be one of mine.”

 

Orange nodded definitively. Louis groaned. No matter what his answer was, it’d beat that one. “Off the top of my head? I’ve always found my way back to _Perhaps Vampires Is A Bit Strong But…”_ Louis looked at Harry’s raised eyebrows and scoffed, one hand on his hip. “Do you even know who-?”

 

“Arctic Monkeys, of course,” Harry instantly said with a wide grin. “I just didn’t expect it out of you.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He was still torn between finding Harry Styles to be ever the charmer and hating his smug smile.

 

“Mine is _Help!_ by The Beatles,” Harry said.

 

“I saw that one coming,” Louis muttered. “I do at least approve of that. You have some taste, Haz.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but nobody commented. They were all busy shooting him death glares, even Niall. He took that time to survey Harry, and the sudden fear that Harry needed help popped into his mind. He seemed to be well off, but then again, maybe he was tired of the fame and exhausted by stardom and just needed help. It was a worrying thought that wouldn’t go away.

 

“I have a question!” Niall perked up excitedly. Harry looked at him with a frown, already protesting, but the words were out of his mouth in seconds. “Top or bottom? I’m curious myself.” The crowd burst into ‘ooo’s and ‘aww’s. “Not for me!”

 

“Or versatile,” Louis interjected with an eye roll. Harry’s concern dropped as he smiled at Louis proudly, nodding.

 

“Top,” said Orange, and that wasn’t a hard one to guess. He had the stature of a top with his taller frame and thick muscles. The only stopper was that his penis…was not impressive in the least. Louis didn’t look for long, but he did know that was not a promising asset of Orange. It was fine, he supposed, but it was just slightly below average.

 

“Versatile,” Louis said, trying to hide the smirk as he watched color flood into Harry’s cheeks. At this point, he’d be utterly shocked if Harry didn’t choose him. If he chose Orange, he’d be going on a date with one of his fans, and he could get that anytime.

 

“What do you look for in a partner?” Harry asked finally, not giving up any open reaction to their preferences. Louis was about to retort that he never looked for more than a hot fling, but something kept him from saying that. It was just that Harry Styles was an angel sent from above, and if he was being honest with himself, he’d hate to have him and see him leave. After all, he clearly shook up their negative show for the better, so how could Louis want to get rid of him after that?

 

He’d missed Orange’s answer, and Harry waved his hand in front of his face before he came to. “Right,” he breathed, placing his hands on his hips. Somehow, standing naked in front of so many people hadn’t gotten easier over the course of the show. “It depends on person to person, for me. Not many people are worth keeping around, but if I found someone who was, then I’d try to make something serious from it.”

 

Harry beamed. “I like that answer, Blue.”

 

He really wanted him to say his name.

 

“Alright, final question,” Niall said.

 

Harry nodded, growing very serious all of a sudden. “What…is your go-to television show?”

 

Louis laughed, easily supplying, “Goggle-Box. Hands down.”

 

Orange said some doctor show. Harry nodded in approval, turning to Niall and nodding. “You’ve got your pick? Now is the time to pick the one you do want to go on a date with.”

 

“I’ve got him,” Harry grinned. “If he’ll have me.”

 

Orange squeaked on Louis’ left while he only snorted.

 

“I think,” Harry breathed, eyes sliding over to meet Louis’. The green made his heart flutter excitedly. It was so intense and pure yet definitely hid tainted secrets Louis was itching to find out. “Blue, will you accompany me on a date?”

 

Louis tried and failed to hide his smile as Harry held out his hand. Niall seemed shocked as he comforted Orange, who looked near tears. “I suppose…where are we going?”

 

Harry grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“Clothing optional?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which Louis walked over and smacked him upside the head. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

 

“As little as I’d like to see them, you will need clothes,” Harry sighed, eyes never once straying from his own despite that being a perfect time to check him out again. Louis supposed he had plenty of staring time beforehand, though. “For now.”

 

Louis’ lip curled as he gave Harry a smack on the back of the head, too, though much lighter. “Cheeky bastard.”

 

“Alright, Mr. Abusive. Go change. We’ll be back shortly!”

 

Niall whirled on Harry and mimicked strangling him. “Why the bloody hell would you pick him? We’ll never hear the end of it!”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, glancing between them. Louis offered him a smirk.

 

“I work here. Someone dropped out last minute so they begged me to step in,” Louis laughed. “Now I’ve got a large bonus and a hot date. Guess there is actually some reason I still work here.”

 

Harry laughed impressively. “Lucky you. Does that mean you truly don’t know who I am?”

 

Louis was surprised to hear that question. He didn’t think he made that obvious, but he was clearly wrong. “Nope. It’s been bothering me. You seem familiar, but…”

 

Harry didn’t seem upset. “Louis, hurry on now. I think you’ve given everyone a good show,” Niall said, physically turning Louis around and shoving him off the stage with a slap on his bum.

 

“You just turned this into the demeaning show it really is again, Nialler! Be expecting a lawsuit!”

 

Louis promptly walked off, making sure to let his hips sway as he went. The audience all shared their farewells, and Harry joined in with a bold whistle. Before disappearing completely, Louis flashed them his middle finger.

 

After that, Louis changed back into his regular clothes, grateful he’d worn a relatively nicer outfit than his regular jeans today. He even had braces connected to his black trousers. He supposed it didn’t matter much considering Harry had seen him starkers only moments ago. When he got back on stage, Harry was busy chatting with the audience and signing a few things. Okay, maybe he was a bit bigger than Louis had originally thought. Louis cursed himself for forgetting to google him again.

 

When they got back on air, Louis walked out and embraced Niall first before doing the same with Harry, noticing how large his hands felt against his back. “So, it turns out that the worst odds have come to light. Blue here was an emergency last pick on the conditions that his identity wouldn’t be given away. On that note, we can’t really film a worthwhile date, now can we?”

 

The audience all made sad sighs, and some even booed. Louis scowled. “So sorry,” he muttered, trying for an apologetic tone. It didn’t really work gauging by Harry’s silent chuckled. Louis then elbowed him.

 

“To make up for my date’s diva behavior,” Harry said, pointedly sticking his tongue in Louis’ shocked expression, “I’ve agreed to give a performance. Have to impress Blue somehow, right?”

 

Louis snorted, hands on his hips expectantly as Harry offered him a cheeky wink. Oh, this would be interesting. “How kind…”

 

“Of course, babe. Anytime,” Harry continued.

 

“ _Sign of the Times_ by Harry Styles everybody!”

 

Louis hadn’t been expecting a performance. Nobody told him of one. Maybe it really was unplanned, but he wasn’t complaining. It gave him the perfect opportunity to see what his music style was really like.

 

His voice, to begin with, was ungodly. Louis didn’t even pay attention to the first half of the song, only focused on that deep, gravelly voice that would star in all his dreams from here on out. He knew he had a deep voice, but most deep voices were lost while singing. Harry’s only translated into something magical. At the end, when he started almost screaming, Louis felt his knees grow weak.

 

He leaned over to whisper into Niall’s ear, “I think I’m honest and truly fucked.”

 

Niall started giggling, along with the rest of the audience because _his mic was still on._ Harry glanced over to him, grinning mischievously. He winked and sent Louis stumbling as Harry belted out the final repetition of “Got to, got to awayyy.”

 

When the music and cheers died down, Niall pulled a shell-shocked Louis on stage. His mouth refused to work, and even knowing it only boosted Harry’s ego, he couldn’t stop staring. “That was magical.”

 

Harry blushed, ducking his head. “You’re too kind,” he mumbled, and it sounded honest, so Louis stepped forward and hugged him tightly, which was reciprocated fluently.

 

“Your voice is as amazing to me as my bum was to you,” Louis whispered into his ear so softly even their microphones didn’t pick it up. Harry pulled back with a dubious smile, humming appreciatively. “Except that requires work and talent.” He’d been covering the mic, and Niall quickly bumped into him.

 

“Alright, they’re clearly both eager to get their date started. Let’s send them off with some cheers!”

 

Shaking his head, Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him down the aisle of the crowd like he’d seen so many times before. Once outside, there were still fans waiting, these being strictly Harry Styles fans. Louis gasped, turning around instantly and covering his face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“They didn’t sign the DNR’s! They’re blurring my face for the television broadcast!” he hissed, shooting a worried look out of his arms. He cursed himself for not thinking of that ahead of time, but before he could explain further, darkness covered his head. “What the – oh my god. Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Harry admonished, carefully wrapping a hand around his back. “I’ve got you.”

 

As they walked, Harry waved and smiled, and cameras flashed even though he asked them not to. Louis decided it was okay. The darkness of Harry’s floral coat was enough to hide him well enough. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they did, considering his twitter seemed to be taking off, but he still couldn’t risk the humiliation. Then again, he did win, so that was something to be said.

 

Harry helped him into the car, hand grazing below his bum to tap his thigh as a message to step up. Louis tried to stop the heat from burning his cheeks. Once inside the tinted car, he could breathe again and offered Harry back his jacket.

 

“We’ve never had that before,” Louis said with large eyes. He brushed his hands through his hair, trying to make sure it wasn’t a crazy mess. Harry laughed, scooting closer as the car took off in whatever direction they were going. His hands soon replaced Louis’, brushing his fringe in the right direction. His hair was getting longer, and it framed his face well as long as it was in its proper position. “Exactly how famous are you, Harry Styles?”

 

The dimples returned. “I do alrigh’.”

 

Louis had trouble believing that. He didn’t figure he’d get more out of him if he pressed on, so he let the conversation idle for a moment before fully turning on Harry. “I have a concern here, you know.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

 

Louis huffed. “I just can’t imagine someone willing to choose a date based on that sod of a system is worth much more than a shag, if that.”

 

Harry grinned, reaching forward to move a stubborn piece of hair away from Louis’ eyes. It was unnerving how that little motion made his heart catch. “The same could be said for you. Anyone willing to broadcast their body to the world can’t have much going for them. Then again, we’re both here on different circumstances than normal, right?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. He so wanted that line to separate them because he knew one date with someone like Harry could be dangerous. “Well, I was at least coerced with money. You have plenty, so what’s your story?”  


Harry frowned but continued. “They grew tired of me blasting them on social media – they come on after my favorite show.” Louis bit his lip because he knew exactly what show it was because he watched it, too; goggle box. “A little twitter banter back and forth and we had a deal. I figured if there was a chance to aid something like that, why not? Also, my mate has a thing for the producer.”

 

“Zayn?” Louis scoffed. “Everyone has a thing for Zayn. Except me. He’s a lazy trash-monster who never picks up his clothes.”

 

Harry actually laughed, closing his eyes and clutching his stomach with how long he laughed for. Louis merely watched him, chuckling slightly because he supposed it was a little crude. He was more interested in those dashing dimples on his ample cheeks than apologizing though.

 

Louis scooted closer while Harry was busy laughing because he really needed a better view. Their thighs were pressed against each other’s, but neither mentioned it as Harry finally sobered up. “You live with him, I presume?”

 

Louis nodded. “And Niall. It’s a mess, really. They’re the only reasons I haven’t left that stupid job. I hate it.”

 

“You should leave,” Harry agreed firmly. “Aren’t you, like, a big advocate for feminism and the LGBTQ+ community on twitter?”  


Louis’ jaw dropped.

 

“Shit. Shouldn’t have said that one,” Harry muttered, running a hand through his long curls that seemed so soft to touch. Louis slowly turned his shock into an amused smile as his fingers grabbed at a curl on his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright. Some of us have more fans than others. It’s okay, Harry.”  


At that, they both snorted, laughing the rest of the way to the destination. Louis was leaning against Harry as he continued to giggle like it was the funniest joke in the world. “You really may be one of the few people who don’t know who I am.”

 

Louis shrugged, noticing they were in a driveway as the car parked. Since the television show set this up technically, he assumed he shouldn’t have been worried about getting murdered. Now…he was less sure. “I recognized that song, come to think of it. I’m just more of a rock person myself.”

 

Harry slipped out of the door and offered Louis a hand, which he gladly took and didn’t let go of. “Not that you need to listen to my music,” Harry said, “but some of the other songs in the album have a soft rock feel to them. My voice doesn’t exactly work with hard rock, but I do love it. I love most genres of music.”

 

Louis had a hard time believing that, so he would definitely check it out for himself. “Haz, love, where are we going?”

 

Harry piped up excitedly at that. “Oh! This is my house. I’m cooking dinner for you!” Louis raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’m a good cook. Trust me. Besides, anywhere else we go will have girls screaming over us.”

 

Louis made a small face of disgust. “Gross. Don’t want that.”

 

Harry chuckled. They made their way inside and the driver left with instructions for them to film commentary throughout the date every now and then. Louis offered him a wave and followed Harry inside the spacious house. It was to be expected of what he could only assume was a world-famous celebrity, but it was a shock nevertheless. As Louis hopped up on the counter with Harry pulling ingredients out, he gazed around.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a house this big before,” he said off the top of his head, not sure where that came from. Harry looked up curiously and shrugged.

 

“It’s strange. And lonely.” Harry sighed. “I grew up in a cozy cottage with my mum and sister. Step dad came along at some point, but still, I always had them around. Now, it’s just odd.”

 

“I would think so. I have five little sisters, one little brother, and one saint of a mum,” Louis explained. “I don’t think I could live alone for fear of the silence driving me mad.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “That’s a big family.”

 

Louis nodded, not meeting his gaze as he looked around the kitchen. Harry seemed to be cooking something very extravagant. “Yeah. I used to miss them, but now…well, now I see them more often.”

 

Harry stopped in his cooking momentarily to stand in front of Louis. Obviously, his somber tone wasn’t as hidden as intended. Those green eyes were studying him closely, and it made Louis want to shift away, but he couldn’t. “I’m glad to hear that. Any reason?”

 

Louis laughed nervously. He could avoid the question if he wanted. He was a professional at deflecting questions with new ones or jokes or something of that sort. Niall and Zayn both knew by loads of experience, but there was an honest concern in Harry’s face. He was frowning, and Louis didn’t want him frowning.

 

“Er, yeah. My mum has cancer, so she’s at the hospital here in London,” Louis ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that it would mess up the fringe completely. Harry stepped closer, though, enough to be leaning against Louis’ leg. His hands brushed down his hair. His eyes blinked in a such an innocent fashion that Louis just felt the urge to ramble. “Her husband’s been staying back with the young ones, but the older four have been living in an apartment near mine.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, and Louis could almost hear the apology in his voice, so he quickly forced a smile on his lips and hands to Harry’s shoulders. “But now with the bonus I can move them all here! Well, the bonus and I’ve just been deemed twitter official. Quite the promotion, actually, in pay, at least.”  


Harry bit his lip, eyes frowning despite Louis’ smile. “You’re very strong, Louis, very admirable.”

 

Louis felt his eyes widen just slightly before he regained his composure. “I don’t know. I think you’re the strong one here, Mr. Biceps.”

 

Harry didn’t laugh this time. He continued staring at Louis, obviously stuck in the serious conversation. His gaze suddenly made Louis uncomfortable, so he pulled him in for a hug and spoke into his ear. “Thank you, Harry, but it’s what anyone would do for family.”

 

Harry pulled away just enough to look at him. “It’s not.” Louis suddenly felt overwhelmed by the compliment, so he just settled for a smile. “Sorry. Anyways, Louis, if there’s ever anything you need, let me know. I’m happy to help.”

 

On that note, he turned his back and went to cooking once again. Louis didn’t know if he preferred it that way or not.

 

“You know, your bum is quite nice,” Louis said after a while of staring at it while Harry chopped up _something._ Harry laughed, looking over his shoulder in question. “What? I feel bad. I know what to flaunt if I want to seduce you, but you know little about what I like.”

 

Harry seemed to be finishing up whatever it was he was cooking because he started moving things to the table. The placemats he sat out were in the corner, right next to each other. That was a good sign the date was going well.

 

“I am curious, to say the least,” Harry grinned at him through those long lashes.

 

Louis smirked, walking over to the table as the last plate of food was set down. Harry joined him with wine and two glasses. This was ending up to be a far better night than he expected. “Well, luckily, you seem to hit most of my requirements.”

 

“Which are?”

 

Louis took a bite of the chicken and nearly moaned. “Never mind. You hit them all. This is amazing!” Harry blushed and shrugged, obviously not owning up to his masterpiece. Louis wondered if he was this bashful about his music. He probably was, knowing his kind heart. “Well, for starters, you’re just beautiful. I mean, it’s unfair, really. God’s angels must be jealous to have someone more angelic looking than them on earth.”

 

Harry grinned from ear to ear, cheeks rosy and red, dimples catching Louis’ eye shamelessly. God, he was definitely beautiful. That jawline was criminal. “Anyways,” Louis continued around a piece of chicken. If Harry was turned off by his bad table manners, he didn’t show it. “Your hair is perfect. You’re rather fit all around, though I do wonder if you’ve checked off my abs dream…”

 

“Maybe,” Harry said, eyes averting from Louis, which was the closest thing he’d get to a yes. Louis grinned, fanning his face to keep from overheating. These dates were always expected to get down and dirty after, but that hardly ever happened that night, based off of what the contestants said. Louis really hoped they continued being the exception.

 

“And, of course, your lips just are asking to be snogged,” Louis shrugged, popping another piece of chicken into his mouth. “Or to suck a dick.”

 

Harry almost spit out his wine, eyes going wide. A few choking noises sounded before he seemed to get proper control over his breathing again. “That’s quite a difference, Lou.”

 

_Lou._

 

Oh, he liked that. A smirk settled onto his lips as he shrugged. “Aside from your body,” Louis snorted, “I find you…interesting. For a superstar, you don’t act like one, and you used your platform to do good, which isn’t far off from what I strive to do. It’s just annoying.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted to hate you so badly,” Louis groaned, and Harry started laughing again, lighting up the entire room with that smile. “I shouldn’t have wanted that. You said some rather nice things about my bum.”

 

“And dick,” Harry pointed out. “Can’t forget that…”

 

“And dick,” Louis said with amusement. “So how did you find your way into the lime light?”

 

Conversation flowed smoothly along those lines for the rest of dinner. They got so into the topic about footie that they both sat upright in those rigid chairs for twenty minutes after both of them were done eating. Finally, Harry suggested moving to the couch for comfort, to which Louis threatened against him trying to seduce him.

 

Really, he’d already done that.

 

While Harry put up the plates, Louis quickly took out his phone and googled Harry’s album. He scrolled through the songs and clicked a random one on. Instantly, the sound of plates clattering stopped.

 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked suspiciously. Instead of answering, Louis skipped ahead toward where he guessed the chorus would be. “Please don’t. I was kidding. We do _not_ need to listen to my music.”

 

Louis cackled with delight as Harry came running in, hands soapy from the dishes. “Too late, love.” He stood up, slinging his head down as he would any rock song when Harry’s song really went off. “I do like it. You’re right. It has some rock to it.”

 

“Louis. Stop,” Harry said as the song ‘Kiwi’ played around them. Just to further the adorable pout on his face, Louis sort of danced to the song, as much as he could, making his way closer to Harry as he did. Harry did not join in, nor was he particularly amused.

 

“Either join in or bugger off!” Louis shouted as he ran his thumbs down his braces in a mock-sexual way. Harry pressed his lips together, and then he grabbed Louis by the hips firmly, pulling him against himself.

 

“Or, I could stop you,” Harry mused, satisfied at the shocked look on Louis’ face. His hands smoothly ran down Louis’ face, causing the boy to melt beneath him. “Now. Turn this shit off so I can give you a proper kiss, alrigh’?”

 

And, well, Louis couldn’t actually protest that one much at all.

 

Deftly, he reached in his pocket and paused the music, eyes never leaving Harry’s intense green ones for a second. “Better?”

 

Harry smirked. “Much.”

 

It was unclear over who kissed who first, but Louis did know they were kissing, ever so softly, like it was the most delicate thing in the world. It was a kiss he hadn’t been expecting from the celebrity Harry Styles, but he should have seen it coming from the Harry Styles he’d met.

 

His soft lips caressed Louis’ in a way that made it clear his intentions were pure. His hands stayed firmly in place on his hips, brushing a small circular motion over his shirt. It was enough to cause Louis to lose focus, his whole world spinning at the perfect feel of Harry’s plump lips.

 

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s chest, feeling surprising panes of firm muscle as he ventured down his torso. His hands grazed over rigid abs that made Louis whimper slightly. He had to pull away, not trusting himself to do anything more. Harry kept his hands caressing Louis’ face, a simple gesture that made him feel more whole than he could ever recall feeling. He waited patiently for Louis to explain his sudden detachment of their lips.  
  
“Here’s the thing…” Louis huffed, feeling his cheeks only redden at the sound of his truly fucked voice. It was one stupid kiss! He really should have a better handle on himself.

 

Harry feigned to be terrified. “Oh no! A thing!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m a little torn. If this is supposed to be a first date, I’d rather it not end with us sleeping together tonight. Hasn’t worked in my past. However, I find it drastically unfair you’ve gotten to see me naked and I haven’t you.”

 

Harry’s eyes filled with amusement. His thumb rubbed soft circles into Louis’ cheek. “Was I kissing you like we were heading straight for the bedroom?”

 

Louis snorted, eyes twinkling as he stared back at Harry. “No, but my hands had a mind of their own. Sorry.”

 

Deep chuckles came from Harry before he swiftly bent down and offered Louis a chase peck on the lips. It was so fast it had Louis’ head spinning. “I quite enjoyed it,” Harry grinned, dimples popping out in that cheesy way that twisted the insides of Louis’ stomach. “I agree, though. I find waiting makes the sex all the more mind blowing. Not that I need the extra help! I just –,”

 

Louis was trying and failing to hide his giggles.

 

“Heyyy,” Harry pouted, releasing his grip on Louis’ cheeks to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them directly together.

 

“You’re adorable when you ramble, love,” Louis patted his cheek gently but decided to leave his hand resting there, fingers twirling in his curls. The headscarf kept most held back, but some were long enough to flow past it. “I still think it’s unfair.”

 

“Want me to put on your very own show for you?”

 

Louis hesitated for only a second before growing a grin, nodding eagerly. “That’s exactly what I want, come to think of it.”

 

Harry’s smile dropped away. “What? Lou, I was taking the piss!”

 

“Why not? I did it for you and then some!” Harry huffed and puffed but couldn’t find a solid excuse. “Perfect! Go on then! I’ll tell you what to remove, but I suppose I won’t touch since you weren’t allowed to either.”

 

“Louis, I hate you,” Harry felt the need to inform him. Louis laughed like a giddy smile as he plopped back on the couch.

 

“No, you don’t or we wouldn’t be here,” he chirped. “Ugly trousers and pants first!”  


Harry shot him a glare as he shimmied out of his floral-patterned bottoms. “Unfortunately, I understand the frustration about being mostly soft while getting naked. It feels…wrong.”

 

“Mostly?” Louis laughed. “Eager, are we?”

 

Harry shot him another pouty look. “Your fault.” Louis nodded proudly, eyes trailing his impossibly long leg as his fingers looped around his tight briefs. He looked up with pain. “Can we please do this when I’m hard?”

 

Louis fell back on the couch, snickering dirtily. “Not a chance, love. Feel the pain.”

 

With one last sigh, Harry dropped his pants. Louis didn’t know what he was complaining about. Yes, he was essentially very flaccid, but for a flaccid dick, Louis thought it was quite lovely. He motioned Harry forward, grin only growing as he surveyed the lovely dick accompanied by just as lovely balls. Thankfully, he was groomed nicely, but not completely. “This will be fun…” Louis smirked, just imagining him fully hard and pounding into him. Yeah, that image would be stowed away for later. “Lift your shirt, please. Do you – ugh, you have a happy trail! Fuck yes.”

 

Red faced, Harry could only chuckle.

 

“Turn around?”

 

Harry snorted. “If I worried my dick couldn’t compete with yours, I’d be truly in denial if I thought my bum could.”

 

When he turned, Louis shot upright and gave him a firm smack. “Oi! What was that for?”

 

“For being too humble! Stop that,” Louis huffed hotly. “And I wanted to feel your arse. Quite nice, babe. Peachy. I can’t wait – you know what? We can save that conversation for later.”

 

Harry burst into laughter, clutching his stomach in the process, and Louis was definitely not complaining now. It gave him a very nice view of his body. His nerves were on fire with desire.

 

“Shirt now!”

 

Slowly, Harry turned around and unbuttoned the remaining few buttons Louis’ hands hadn’t ran through earlier. When his shirt was off, Louis was met with defined abs, large, toned biceps, and so many tattoos!

 

“Wow. You’ve got it all, haven’t you, Haz?” Louis whistled appreciatively. Heat coursed through his body as Harry chuckled, making his stomach clench. “Well, now all I want to do is fuck you. This was a bad plan.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Harry muttered. “The whole fucking show you and your arse teased me. It was torture.”

 

Knowing just what affect it had on him, Louis rolled to his stomach on the couch. “Oh what? This arse?” Harry threw his trousers at Louis, which were surprisingly heavy. “When did you know you’d pick me? Be honest now.”

 

Pulling up his pants, Harry paused to laugh. “From the beginning. It was a challenge trying to hide my favoritism, really. Hot body aside, you were the only one that offered me any substantial personality outside of ‘oh! thank you!’”

 

Eyes twinkling with glee, Louis shook his bum a bit, “They were all a little star struck. Can you blame them?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Which is why I don’t really date my fans.”

 

Without any warning whatsoever, Harry dashed over and jumped on top of Louis, who let out a groan. “Ow! Get off me, you daft cow!”

 

“Hmm, who’s got the fatter bum, here?”

 

“It is half _muscle,_ thank you!” Louis gaped, wiggling around so he was at least on his side now, facing Harry, who was snaking his arms around Louis’ waist. He then gave his bottom a firm squeeze and pinch, to which Louis swatted at his hair. The look of pure bliss on Harry’s face was enough to make Louis smile, though. Still, Louis retaliated by getting into an intense tickle war with Harry that left both of them breathless and pressed against each other, legs intertwined and hearts pounding at once. Finally, Louis sighed. “I think we may have a problem, Harry.”

 

“Hmm? What’s that?”

 

“My fans will figure it out, you know. When they see us together six months later, everyone will put it together,” Louis’ fingers wound in his curls. “I’ll have to tell Zayn to just blur out my dick.”

 

“And bum,” Harry said with a serious look on his face. “Please? I’d like to keep it all to myself, if you do, too.” As Louis beamed, Harry tightened his hold around his waist, and they scooted even closer together. Now, Louis could feel Harry’s heart beating directly on his. “So. Six months, huh?”

 

Louis’ nose scrunched in frustration. “I was hoping you’d missed that one.”

 

“Nope,” Harry hummed, inching his face centimeters from Louis’. Their breaths mixed, and he could almost taste the slight mint left on Harry’s teeth. “I like the sound of that. I was a little worried you wouldn’t want-,”

 

Louis rushed forward, kissing him passionately, pressing against his lips hard for just a little over five seconds, just enough to convey the intensity of what he was already feeling. “I’d be crazy not to.”

 

Harry beamed. Louis blamed his dimples for the reason he kissed him again. He kissed him with a little more fervor, a little more desire laced in the kiss. Images of his hot body mixed with the close contact of said body had Louis’ mind racing.

 

He licked along Harry’s plump lip suddenly, unable to restrain himself from doing so, and Harry’s huffs of hot breath was enough to send his heart racing in return. The next thing he knew, Harry was licking along his lips, begging for entrance as their kiss soon turned heated. Hands running down Harry’s body, Louis felt the familiar urge to press his hips against Harry’s, desperate for some kind of friction, but he knew if he did that, he’d never want to stop.

 

Instead, Louis’ tongue caught Harry’s, and both boys groaned, fingers tightening where ever they held the other. Louis felt Harry’s hand travel down to his bum, and that made him grin, thereby breaking the kiss. Louis didn’t care, though. He started kissing down Harry’s insanely prominent jawline, and then his neck, relishing in the deep groan he made as he sucked a dark spot into his throat. The idea that someone would see this and wonder who Harry had been spending time with made Louis extremely pleased. He began sucking another spot above his collarbone, loving the feel as Harry’s fingers dug into his bum.

 

“Louis,” Harry whined, voice dripping desire and hesitation at the same time. Refusing to stop, Louis simply hummed into the skin above his chest. “Lou. We have to stop. It’s killing -,”

 

“Nooo,” Louis whined. “You feel so good.”

 

Harry was panting as Louis stared up at him. Their bodies still had some distance between them, both obviously not wanting to show the other just how much they’d been affected by this. With wide blown eyes, Harry began to say, “But-,”

 

“Please,” Louis whispered, moving his body so he now straddled Harry. “I need _something.”_

 

Harry seemed to be debating as he stared up at Louis, who was quickly removing his shirt. “Something like…this?” Harry asked in perfect time as he thrust his hips upward. Louis whimpered, falling forward and pressing his mouth to Harry’s as he continued the motion again. Louis’ hips rolled in time with his, both obviously feeling the hard on the other was strongly sprouting. As Harry’s hands gripped his bum, moving his hips in perfect sync with how he rolled his, Louis felt his body begin to ignite. The warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was becoming too much.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Louis spoke against his lips. “I’m close.”

 

Harry had this dark, dirty glint in his eyes at his words. Then, his lips attached onto Louis’ neck, kissing his skin heatedly, with far more pressure than Louis had used. It made his head spin and fall against Harry’s. He was moaning shamelessly on top of Harry as their cores grinded against each other.

 

Then, Harry thrust upward as he held Louis’ body down, and his teeth bit into his skin ever so slightly, and Louis saw stars as he came, screaming out in alarm at the sudden, over stimulating feeling.

 

He vaguely remembered continuing to move against Harry, though he wasn’t sure if he was moving or if Harry was moving his body. Either way, Harry was still painfully hard, and Louis was not happy about that. So he detached Harry’s lips from his skin and shimmied down, placing a thigh between Harry’s legs as his tongue flicked out over one of his _four_ nipples.

 

Harry groaned so profoundly it made Louis’ exhausted dick twitch. Hands twining in his hair, Harry tugged on him deeply. Louis made fast work of licking his nipple, flicking and sucking just so that Harry was coming in seconds, pulling so hard on Louis’ hair he worried he’d have none left.

 

Harry pulled him up for a slow, languid kiss that made Louis’ toes curls. They fell back to the couch, too exhausted to talk for a long time. Then, Louis reached into his trousers on the floor and pulled up Twitter to make a tweet:

 

_I think I just became a fan of a popstar. I am disgusted with myself._

 

“Heyyyy!” Harry whined, teeth nuzzling into his neck in a pout. “That’s not very nice.”

 

Louis threw his head back into his chest, grinning giddily. “Never promised I’d be nice, did I?”

 

Harry hummed as his thumb brushed back and forth across his stomach. “Want to do those video logs now?”

 

Louis snorted. “Uh. No?”

 

“Too bad,” Harry snickered, pulling out his phone and grabbing their shirts off the floor. Reluctantly, Louis pulled his on. Harry moved so his back was pressing against the armrest, and Louis sat defiantly between his legs, back to his chest. “You hold it.”

 

“Bossy,” Louis huffed, grabbing his phone and holding it out in a selfie mode. From the angle, it was plainly obvious they were in a compromising position, but Louis simply refused to move. He started the video with a scowl, letting Harry smile brightly into the camera.

 

“Hello,” Harry said. “We sort of forgot to do a video earlier. I cooked dinner for Louis. How was it?”

  
Frown growing deeper, Louis huffed, “Could have been better.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Lou!”

 

“Haz!” Louis mimicked. With a sigh, he finally looked into the camera directly. “It was superb. And now we’re having a superb cuddle and movie that _this_ isinterrupting.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “How do you think the date has been going?”

 

Again, Louis huffed, shifting back further into Harry. “Wonderful. Until you pulled out this shite.”

 

“Well, I personally think it’s still going great. Louis’ as interesting as I’d thought. And he…well, he at least somewhat likes me.”

 

Louis threw up his free hand. “Oh, bugger off, Hazza. I more than somewhat like you and you have a lovebite to prove it.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open, hand instantly going to hide the spot Louis had been feverishly kissing before. “Nice one, love.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Anytime, babe.”

 

“Just so we’re clear, his bum is even better than it looks,” Harry retaliated with a smug smirk. Louis screeched in exaggerated outrage, tossing the phone down and pushing away from Harry, holding his middle finger up as he did so. “See. I love it when you walk away.”

 

“Don’t you dare quote country to me, Harold!” Louis screeched, rounding the corner and disappearing down the hall that led to Harry’s bedroom. Harry turned the camera back to him, grinning like an idiot in love. Maybe he was. Distantly, just as Harry was about to end the video, Louis called out, “We ruined my trousers, you ugly sod. I’m stealing some of yours.”

 

Harry made an ‘o’ face of surprise, giggling into the camera as he laughed goodbye.

 

“I’m turning on Gogglebox,” Harry called, and Louis came running.

 

. . .

 

4 Months Later

 

“Harry Styles, everyone!” Niall exclaimed as Harry took his seat on the couch across from Niall. There was no reason to say everyone considering this was a private interview. “Oh, and also Louis Tomlinson.”

 

As Louis walked past Niall, he whacked him on the side of the head. “You could try to sound enthusiastic, Nialler.”  


Niall giggled. “I could, but Harry’s more famous.”

 

“Piss off,” Louis calmly said as he sat next to Harry, who immediately grabbed his hand and took it in his. “You’re lucky I agreed to come back.”

 

“You were contractually obligated,” Niall reminded him.

 

“I didn’t care.”

 

Harry grinned. “I think he’s just doing it to get in my pants.”

 

Louis gaped, leaning further into him and digging his elbow into his ribs deeply. “To _keep_ getting into your pants, yes. You’re lucky he’s so fit. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Niall laughed that childlike laugh. “So I take it you two are together then?”

 

Harry beamed proudly, wrapping an arm around Louis protectively, making Louis mutter curses under his breath. “We are.”

 

“For four months?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Louis began, but when he felt Harry stiffen, he dropped the pissy act and immediately corrected himself. “I’m taking the piss, Harry! It’s been the best four months of non-stop orgasms.”

 

Harry gently relaxed, and muttered, “It’s not all sex.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Louis sighed. “I just didn’t figure you’d want them hearing about how we’ve already planned out our future and you’ve insisted on having three girls at least to, and I quote, ‘ _express my inner feminine side completely.’_ ”

 

“I hate you, Lou,” Harry groaned, and Louis looked up at him with a blissful smirk.

 

“No. You love me,” he leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, which sent Harry into a red-faced fit.

 

“A little,” he admitted, and Louis couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as he turned to Niall. He seemed to be turning green.

 

“Wow. You two are disgustingly gross,” he muttered, glancing down at his cards. “So. What is your next step together?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Harry goes on tour again soon, so I might move into his place while he’s gone. It’s much nicer than ours, isn’t Niall?”

 

Niall huffed. “Yes. It is. I can’t say you’ll be dreadfully missed. Not having to constantly burn candles to cleanse the air of your smelly feet will be nice.”

 

Harry let out a loud laugh. “Or he might come on tour with me. He won’t give a definite answer.”

 

Louis scoffed. He’d long ago quit his jon at the show, now mainly focusing on his social media empire. It turned out he made a decent YouTuber…and he and Harry hadn’t even gone public yet. “So, we know the fans have already been suspecting you two. I wouldn’t wonder why considering Harry literally leaves our apartment in broad daylight.”

 

Harry grinned, pressing his lips into Louis’ hair affectionately.

 

“Either of those steps might make it obvious. Are you ready to go public?”

 

Harry nodded firmly. “It’s been killing me. Tons of interviews and I can’t even mention my hot boyfriend! It’s not fair.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and looked directly at the camera. “I’ve recently made my way onto YouTube, so excuse me for wanting _genuine_ followers for a bit before the Harry Styles fans are unleashed on me!”  


Harry only groaned, shaking his head and tightening his hold around Louis. Niall met eyes with Harry and they both burst into laughter. It only made Louis scowl more. They’d had this conversation many times before in the presence of Niall. The couple were often in search of a mediator. Unfortunately, Niall took Harry’s side, Zayn took Louis’ side, and Liam refused to take a side.

 

“Alright. Last question. I know from personal experience that Louis is a master prankster. What’s been the worst thing he did to you so far, Harry?”

 

Harry pretended to think on it while Louis relaxed back into him smugly. Both of them knew hands down what the worst prank was. “Hmm, well, I’d have to go with the time I was doing a concert and he replaced all my water with vodka.”

 

Louis burst into laughter over this matter _again._ “He took the biggest gulp I’d seen and immediately started coughing and gagging. I ran out there – dressed as a stage manager – and got to see it for myself.”

 

Harry grimaced, touching his throat in memory. “I now cannot touch vodka to this day, and that was months ago. Not to mention that Louis just sat there while _assistants_ helped me. Then he went on to sing my song _better than me._ ”

 

Louis patted his chest in a patronizing manner. “It’s okay, love. Just needed some brightness. Your voice is _so_ dark.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “And yours definitely is bright. Like a school girl’s.”

 

Louis flipped him off. “Can we expect a duet then?”

 

Harry had a glint in his eye as he gazed down at Louis. “Maybe.” Louis bit his tongue, trying not to give away the fact that they’d already recorded it. The release date for his new album was next week. They were going public tomorrow night, after the episode aired.

 

“Well, lads, thanks for doing this, even if we have to blur out Louis’ private bits-,”

 

“I greatly appreciate that,” Harry beamed at the camera, mouthing, ‘Mine.’

 

“-and we wish you the best of luck!”

 

“Cut!”

 

Louis relaxed back into Harry. “You’re a piece of work, Nialler.”

 

Niall snorted. “Not as much as you, diva.” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry ran a hand through his hair, no longer caring about messing it up. His body warmed at the appealing touch. “Oi. Remember to move your shit out by next week. Liam’s moving in.”

 

“He’s moving into Zayn’s room,” Harry pointed out. Niall offered him a pointed look, to which he held his hands up in surrender. Louis made a pouty face at the lack of petting. “Never mind. Whatever can get Lou in faster, the better.” He bent down and spoke just into his ear. “Can’t wait to wake up next to you every day.”

  
Louis tried to hold off his smile, but it didn’t work. He leaned upward and kissed him, meaning for a light kiss, but it quickly turned deep, tongues licking along lips and hands twisting in hair. It sent electricity shooting through Louis’ body, familiar and pressing all at once.

 

“Oi! Get a room!”

 

Louis screamed back, “Why? You’ve already seen me naked!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! Leave some kudos and comments! Anyone else find it funny? Thoughts? Requests?


End file.
